


The Beginning Of Koschei

by A-Mind-Full-of-Music (kaylasong11)



Series: The Legacy of Koschei Song [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I'm bad at tags, Koschei Song - Freeform, Teenager Fic, The Doctor has a daughter, Time Tot, Yowzah, get over it, read the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasong11/pseuds/A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book One of The Koschei Song Legacy</p>
<p>Once upon a time, the Doctor married River Song...and once upon any time, they had a daughter. And she was perfect. They were a family, and everything was right.<br/>But of course The Doctor's enemies had other plans....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AN: New Title~<br/>      Same Great Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The sounds of the TARDIS trickled into my ears as consciousness returned to me. My red furiously curly hair fell around my face, which was pressed onto the glass floor. We had crashed. Again.

"Kosch, Kosch, Koschei, wake up please. You're fine!" A voice cut through my haze. A very familiar voice, The Doctor's voice.

"Dad? What happened? The last thing I remember was you and mum being gross, again..." I said opening my brown eyes.

"Ah, you should be fine. Just some bruises and one rib out of joint. But I can fix that. Hold on a mo'."

He shoved down hard on my ribs and there was a loud pop, "OW!" I shouted.

"Sorry." He pulled me to my feet and I began reviewing what had happened.

We had been going to visit Amy and Rory when mum and dad started flirting and kissing, then I had gagged, and then we had crashed, hit my head...that happened way too often for me to not have brain damage. 

"But where did mum go?" I said out loud.

"I don't know. Riv! River are you alright?!" Dad started searching around, I sighed and looked around as well.

The console room was dimmed, with smoke pouring out of a few bits of the console. 

I noticed the doors were open, which was probably why we hadn't suffocated yet. The smoke was slowly trickling out of the wide open doorway.

The blue looked beautiful, especially the bright red...bloody....hand print on it...I stared at the hand,"DAD! The door!" I shouted.

He shouted in excitement and came charging up the from the hallways,"Found her have you?" His grin changed to a look of concern when he saw my face and what I was pointing at,"River!" And he charged out of the TARDIS.

"Mum, please hold on." And I took off after my father, slamming the doors behind me.


	2. Chapter One: Stranded

We had crashed on a planet that was hot and sandy. The three suns beat down upon us. I was gasping for air. We had been walking for hours. But nothing could stop my dad when he put his mind to something.

He looked ridiculous with his brown quaff and blue bowtie. His blue suspenders and black trousers made everything sort of fit. In a mad-college-professorie kind of way.

"Dad! Can we take a break. I can't go much farther." I called ahead of me.  
Dad stopped in his tracks. I struggled to get up the large sand dune he was perched on top of. His face was distracted. Tear tracks cut through the dirt and grime on his face. I had never seen him look so disheveled,"Dad?"

He shook his head,"Fine. We'll sleep here for an hour.." And he sat down.

I knelt beside him and put my head on his knee. I laid there looking out at the sky and endless sand, and he stayed still as I slowly drifted into a troubled sleep.

*••••*••••*

Dad woke me up a couple hours later. The day had ended and night was falling fast. That could make it easier. At least we wouldn't be burnt to a crisp.

But If we didn't get water soon we were going to die of dehydration.

We started out again. Together this time. Mum couldn't have gotten too far. If the amount of blood on the door was any hint to any sort of injury she had gotten during the crash.

But she was River Song. She could probably be fine if she didn't have an arm. Unless it was her shooting arm. Then she would be a little upset.

So what could have happened to make her so disoriented that she would run outside into a desert?  
Dad took the lead again. But I was close behind. As I always was wherever adventures of a deadly sort were concerned.

As we walked I continued to think back to how we had gotten into this hot mess;

It had started out as an ordinary outing. We were going to Amy and Rory's for Christmas dinner for the first time. Nothing had appeared to be wrong..except for that blue blinking light. I had just thought it was the TARDIS laughing at a joke I had just told in her own way.

And as I thought about it more I realized it must have been a warning! The TARDIS trying to protect us from that crash. And if I was right then how did the TARDIS know?

Of course she would know. She knew everything. She always did.

I now noticed that dad had stopped walking and was crouched down looking at something,"Dad?" I asked walking back to him.

Where he was standing there was red in the sand mixed with a whisp of swirling blue mist.

"Dad?"

He began cursing under his breath, with a mixture of gallifreyan.

I looked up and around. I felt tears begin to form, "Dad...where's Mum?"

"In trouble." Was all he said before storming off into the desert.


	3. Chapter Two: Scorched

We walked for a long time in complete silence. My hand never left his as we trudged along. The sun came up and the heat sapped the energy from my limbs.

We came to a silent consensus to stop for the day and we managed to make his jacket into a shade to try and help our forming sunburns. My skin was already pink and peeling. I curled into dad's side and winced as the hot sand met my shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Dad asked, his voice sounded hoarse.

"Yeah. Just a bit. Nothing too serious." I gritted my teeth and tried, unsuccessfully, to force a smile.

He sat up and began rifling through his pockets, eventually he pulled out a bottle of blue gloop, "Aha! Thought I had some! I grabbed it when Amy and I went to Space Florida and she got sunburnt too. It's a burn reliever." He put the bottle in my hand and said, "Put some in my hand."

I squirted some of it into his outstretched limb and he began rubbing it on my shoulders. The effect was immediate. I felt a cool relief wherever the glop touched my skin, "It works!"

"Of course it works." Dad sounded pleased.

I looked at his goofy grin and started laughing, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You are." I smiled.

We stayed up for another hour talking about nothing in particular before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! Sorry it's short! I've been really busy with stuff. Hope you like it so far! Koschei is my baby, and I hope you like her so far. This story is my baby too. It gets better from here on out, so you might want to find something to hang onto. ;)


	4. Chapter Three: Captured

“PRISONER NUMBER 8245 AWAKEN” a cold metallic voice stabbed into the warm silence of my unconscious mind like an icy dagger.

My eyes snapped open, and met with the blue, bulbous eye of a red Dalek that was sitting in front of me. 

My attitude took a fast downward slope.

“Where is the Doctor scuzz bucket?” I growled.

I tried to move forward but found that my arms and legs were shackled into a humanoid shaped mood. That couldn't be good. The room was dark except for the light shining on me and the Dalek.

“Sweetie…Koschei…” I heard in the darkness around me.

“MUM!” I cried back.

“Koschei? River! Thank God you're alive!” Another familiar voice.

“DAD” I yelled in delight we were all here.

On the bright side my family was back together, however we were captured by Daleks and probably about to be executed and/or viciously murdered.

“SOCIAL INTERACTION WILL CEASE!” squealed in his stupid Dalek voice.

“Hey Scuzzy, would you PLEASE turn on the lights before I rip your eye stalk out?" I spat with as much mallace as my sunburnt, tired mind could manage.

“THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO STRIKE ME!”

"JUST! Do. It."

The Dalek paused for a moment before rolled into the darkness surrounding me. I heard a click and harsh light seeped from an unknown source. I looked around the room and saw that Mum and dad were chained to molds similar to mine only they were bigger and fitted each individual.

'Okay. Creepy.' I thought.

Mum looked a bit bashed up with a head wound and dried blood caked into her blonde curls, plus some minor sunburns but she looked up and smiled at me in her comforting way. After a few moment the Dalek returned and scanned me with his plunger-like scanner,” MATCH FOUND!” 

A screen opened on the wall and displayed a picture of me laughing with my parents on Apalapageia, before the people had died out. Information appears on the side.

NAME: KOSCHEI SONG  
AGE: 109  
DOB: 06/13/2214  
PARENTS: RIVER SONG/THE DOCTOR  
BIRTH PLANET: STORMCAGE CONTAINMENT FACILITY: CELL 46D  
SPECIES: TIME LORD

'Dang. They even got the age right. Wonder how long they've been stalking me to get all that.' I thought towards my dad who chuckled aloud across the room.

The Dalek did the same thing to Mum and Dad and then rolled to a wall, "THE PREDATOR, HIS MATE, AND THEIR OFFSPRING HAVE BEEN IDENTIFIED!"

Another Dalek voice, this one deeper, responded, "WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED PHASE ONE! LET US PREPARE FOR PHASE TWO!"

"I OBEY" Scuzzy replied and then rolled to the wall. He put his sucker-thing on a panel that had rotated out and the floor in the center opened, and rising up from the hole was the TARDIS. “Great they even have the TARDIS… wonderful.” I groaned.

"BEGIN FROST TESTING!" Scuzzy shouted and my hearts sank.

This whole situation just got worse in about 2.5 seconds give or take a few milliseconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, things just got interesting ;)  
> Comment  
> Kudos  
> Tell me you're reading at least :)


	5. Chapter Four: Frozen

“Dad what does that mean…?”

“River, Koschei, I love you both. River you were smashing." He smiled sadly," Keep our Little Blue safe. Please.” He spoke quickly.

“I promise sweetie. I will.” River sounded like she was on the verge of tears. SHE NEVER CRIED! EVER!

“WHAT IS HAPPENING!!! TELL ME!" I shouted.

The Doctor just smiled again, “Goodbye.”

A glass cover slid over the mold that dad was in. He closed his eyes and blue smoke was pumped into the container, clouding my father from view.

After what seemed like a millennium the vapor vanished and the glass retreated to its unseen home, “Koschei he can’t hear you. Every last bit of him is frozen solid.” River said over my useless screams.

There was his body. The skin flecked with ice crystals, the lips blue and his eyes closed, frozen. Solid. 

“RELEASING PRISONERS!” The Dalek warden said then he rolled away, the TARDIS sunk into the floor, we were released from our molds. River and I slipped out easily but, The Doctor’s frozen form hit the floor with a solid THUNK when he hit the ground.

-0-0-0-0-

“SWEETIE!” Mum shouted, sounding more furious than sad now, rushing to his frozen body. She threw herself onto him and started checking for life signs.

“Mum is he...is he?” I asked walking to her, numb.

“Dead? No, but if he stays frozen for much longer he will be.”

“Well, would you like to explain how to unfreeze my male parental unit so he won’t die?” I snapped.

“Don’t get snippy Kosch, now let’s see what I have…” and she began searching her, god only knows how many, pockets. After half a minute of digging she pulled out a waterproof fire starter.

“How did you get that?” I asked.

“TARDIS storage why?”

“You know what, it’s not important. Just keep The Doctor alive, rule 348 subsection D.” I said.

“He gave you the list?” A faint trace of panic in her voice.

“I kept disobeying.” I shrugged, "The subsections are my bits."

“Good girl," Mum smiled, "Can you feel him?"

I bit my lip, "I'm not that good at telepathy...you know that."

"You won't get better if you don't try darling." River sighed, "Just close your eyes and focus on his mind print." She coaxed.

I obeyed and felt that warm pulsing consciousness that was my father, "He's there...but it's weak." I muttered.

"There's still time." Mum sighed in relief, "Now, help me get this fire started."

And we got to work.


	6. Chapter Five: Recovered

After hours of working to get warmth into dad’s body he was sitting up and shivering. Mum and I were cuddling into him to try to help, but it wasn’t doing much. 

But on the positive side, he wasn't dead. 

I still had a living father and we found mum. 

And we were kidnapped by Daleks. 

Positive thinking doesn't work for long. 

“We need to get out of here.” I muttered. 

“Kosch brings up a good point. If they are using us as guinea pigs, we don't have long until they come back.” Mum nodded. 

“Do we have a plan, Dad?” I asked.

“Why am I in charge of the plan?” He mumbled.

“You always come up with the plans.” I responded. 

“Why can't your mother come up with one? I’ve been nearly frozen to death.” 

“You never like my plans, Sweetie. Last time I got us out of a situation you complained that I had shot someone for a month.” Mum grumbled. 

“Shooting is never the answer.” He retorted. 

“It is when it saves our lives.” Mum growled. 

“Says The Woman Who Killed The Doctor.” 

“That's not fair, honey, and you know it!” She hissed pulling out of his arms. 

“Mum-” I tried to interject. 

“Killing people isn't fair either!” Dad sneered letting his arm fall off of me. 

“Dad!” 

“You’ve killed plenty of people!” 

“SHUT IT!” I finally shouted over the two of them. 

We all froze and looked at each other. 

Captivity was never a good thing for my family. We needed space to get away from each other and we sure as Rassilon couldn't do it in that cell. And it showed. 

“I’m sorry, River.” Dad muttered quietly pulling me back into his arm. 

“I’m sorry too, Sweetie.” Mum nodded and curled back into him.   
It was sitting there that I got an idea…

But it would have to wait until my parents were fast asleep.


	7. Chapter Six: Iggy the Dino Bomb

Time Lords and Human+Time Lords didn't need much sleep. Dad averaged at half an hour every three days, while Mum came in at about two hours, everyday. I was a comfortable hour every two days. Which gave me time to work. 

As soon as I had confirmed that dad was fast asleep I picked his pockets for wire, a small bittle of liquid nitrogen, the Sonic Screwdriver and his stuffed triceratops, Ignatius. . 

It took ten minutes to rig up the small reptilian replica to be a bombs that would implode when a certain frequency would emanate from the sonic and then came the waiting for my parents to wake up so I could show them my genius, completely dangerous, and adorable escape plan. 

Dad woke up first opening his eyes and yawning largely. He looked down at my mother's head in his lap and smiled, “Still beautiful, as always.” 

It was then that he noticed I was not sleeping on his shoulder. He looked around and finally saw me and my fluffy death-Dino, “Koschei? Did you sleep at all?” 

“Not really,” I shrugged, “I made an escape plan instead. Seemed to be more productive.” 

“You have a plan?” 

“Don't sound so surprised.” 

“What does Ignatius have to do with it.” 

“I have converted him into a bomb.”

“You what?” 

“Ignatius is a bomb.” 

Mum stirred, “Bomb? Did someone say bomb?”

“Koschei has turned Iggy into a bomb!” Dad complained. 

“Iggy?” Mum raised an eyebrow and looked at me. 

I held the little green death machine aloft and she snorted in laughter, “That little stuffed dinosaur I won at that fair? Thank goodness.” 

“Thank Goodness?” Dad asked, “You gave me that on our fourth date!”

“Sweetie. It’s not real….If you want we can get a real dinosaur, you don’t need a stuffed one.” She chuckled

“But Ignatius is adorable.”

“So are real dinosaurs.” I interjected, “And we don’t have one of those. 

“You two are ganging up on me!” Dad grumbled. 

“Yeah we are.” I smiled, “Now who wants to get out of this stupid cell?” 

“Thank Goodness?!? I love Iggy! He was a present from you.” Dad pouted. 

“He was a stuffed. Animal.” 

“Was!?” 

“Well, our gene spawn turned it into a bomb so yes, was. Now stop acting like a child.” 

“I am not acting like a child!” 

“Oh yes you are-”

“Can we argue later?!?” I inturrupted, “Because I think escaping is a better use of our time.” 

The pair of them nodded and I smiled, “Okay...maybe we should almost loose someone everyday if it makes you listen to me.” 

“One time deal honey.” Mum smiled.


	8. Chapter Seven: Escape

Minutes later we were hiding behind Mum’s mold with the fluffy green sacrifice sitting by the door, “Ready?” I asked looking at my parents. They nodded. 

I looked back over at Ignatius and then back, “I have no idea how big this blast is going to be...if we die...It’s dad’s fault,”

 

“Agreed.” Mum nodded quickly. 

 

“River!” 

 

“What?”

 

“On three…” I muttered. 

 

“One.” 

 

“Two.” Dad and Mum plugged their ears. 

 

“THREE!” I aimed the Sonic and activated the detonation pulse. 

 

There was an ear smashing BOOM, and smoke and debris feel around us. 

 

I looked over at the door and saw a very satisfying hole in the wall. 

 

“BOOYAH!” I beamed leaping to my feet. 

 

“Let’s get out of here!” Dad cheered rushing ahead of me, Mum’s hand clasped in his, and she grabbed mine. 

 

We were out of the cell but we were far from safe, as humans put it, ‘Out of the frying pan and into the fire.’


	9. Chapter Eight: TARDIS Hunting

We snuck uneventfully through the Dalek Base. After finding a window we discovered we were still on the desert planet we had crashed on. However, mixed into the orange sands were spiars of Dalekanium and spikes of sharp crystalline ice. 

 

“So they’ve been here for a while, how have I not noticed?” Dad asked scratching his head.

“We were sort of busy raising a child honey.”

 

“Oh! Right.” He sighed, “If only she had turned out better.” He looked over at me and chuckled at my angry expression, “Heh heh, it was a joke Little Blue.” 

 

“Dad! Don't call me that stupid pet name. I was four!” 

 

“But it suits you.” 

 

“Here we go again.” Mum sighed. 

 

“I am nearly thirty years old Dad. I was four when you gave me that fez.” 

 

“Thirty is no where near an adult! You’re barely even a child. When I was thirty I was starting my time in the academy!”

 

“Didn’t you say that about every age from sixteen till now, thirty?” 

 

“Well it was true-”

 

“Can we argue later? We’ve got some escaping to do.” River growled, “Honestly. it’s like I’ve got two kids instead of the one.” 

 

“I’d say that’s a pretty accurate statement.” I giggled and Dad sneered at me. 

 

We continued for a bit longer following the sound of Dalek voices until we came to a catwalk overlooking a large warehouse-like hangar. Daleks were everywhere, shouting orders, rolling supplies from place to place, the noise was deafening, and in the center of it all was the blue Police Box that my small family called home. 

 

“Well...this just got a lot harder.” The Doctor grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, if you're reading this, THANKS SO MUCH FOR PUTTING SOME OF YOUR VERY IMPORTANT TIME INTO MY LITTLE STORY! 
> 
> For those of you that have been following it for a while, Babes :3 
> 
> It get's better I promise. 
> 
> Any Kudos or Comments are an author's soul food guys :333 ;3;3;3
> 
> Okay,   
> Love you all , 
> 
> AMFOM


End file.
